


BFF

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [8]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: She was the only one who wanted to be friends with Lisa.





	BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and I do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.

Lisa was happy. Now she finally understood her older siblings. She had always thought that friends were just a waste of time. But now she had Darcy. They were different, yet they could really work well together. Lisa hoped she and Darcy would be just as close as Lincoln and Clyde, or Lynn and Margot.

Darcy was special. She was the only one who wanted to be friends with Lisa. The others just thought she was scary. Darcy however, would always be there for her.

“Lisa, do you want to play with me?”

Lisa smiled. “Yes. I would like that.”


End file.
